Summersdale
Nestled between chokingly thick rain forest and boggy swamp, this would not seem to be a popular location for anyone, let alone a trade hub for the smattering of thorps and small towns that populate the area. Summersdale is actually the name of the county, with most of the residents living in the main town by the same name. The population of the town is over five thousand, with another couple thousand in the surrounding area in a few dozen thorps and villages. However, due to the tirbana threat, many of these smaller towns have been re-absorbed by Summersdale, and it's population has exploded to nearly 10,000 people. History 33 ASD (After the Second Draconian War), Zarina and Siri were facing a potential race problem, as humans were breeding without restriction and were rapidly expanding into previously elven and halfling land. The small remaining elves and halflings protested as their population bred much slower and claimed that to be their anscestral homes, while the humans saw nothing but abandoned and empty hills and forests. In order to prevent a race war, Siri carved out a river to flow through the land and lead to the sea, freeing up previously unusable swampland and putting them on the edge of the fertile rainforest. There was a small indigenous elven population which protested at first, but eventually split into two groups. The first became more primal and rejoined with the jungle elves deeper in the woods, while a few thousand elves that stayed assimilated and helped create a joint culture between the humans and elves. Humans flocked in droves, with the population surging at one point to 25,000. However, this proved to be too much on the surrounding area, and rather than risk environmental collapse, Siri and Zarina stated the zone was locked. New investment opportunities and incentives elsewhere combined with the discovery of several cult of the dragon temples in the nearby swamp, many of the humans left, but a few thousand stayed behind. While only a fraction of the size it once was, it has become stronger for it and has slowly been increasing in size at a more reasonable and sustainable rate. Nearly a decade ago, for the first time in over two hundred and fifty years humans once again outnumbered the elves. The town has dealt with a Tirbana and Were-rat infestation problem, but have since rebounded due to the intervention of the Pathfinders, Waylosers, and Guardians. Politics The area is run by an elected republican council that reports to the district manager. This manager is part of several district managers appointed by the Queen, who gets monthly reports from her district managers. The council of Summersdale is traditionally five elves, three humans, two half elves, and a hobbit based on census data from over 20 years ago representing the civilian, with the city being able to appoint new council members so long as civilians hold a majority. They operate on a majority basis. This has lead to some humans in the community saying this is no longer an accurate representation of the demographic of the people, while the elves claim 20 years is barely any time at all and the intervals between censuses (at least another 5 years) is long enough. Most however do not complain about the matter, as the elves do a good job at being neutral and running the government. The council oversees all manners of decisions, be it construction permit disputes, magical infractions, passing laws, legal disputes, appointing judges, promotions within the military, and taxes. Ashtok has become a member of the council, as well as the church of Heironeous and Mages recently gaining representation as well. This makes the number of council members even, and in the event of a tie, an emergency vote is given to Ser Thomas Darwin. Judiciary The law falls into two categories. The first is local laws and courts, which are often overseen by an appointed supreme judge by the council. (In Summersdale, the Judge would be Ser Thomas Darwin). In states of emergency, the guard captain also has the authority to dispense punishment or justice as he sees fit. States of emergency have to be declared by at least a majority of the present council. Local disputes often are settled out of court, but when they are brought before the judge he often lays down punishments neither party are particularly happy with. He does help unofficially with the matter, and lets both parties know what should happen should things go to court. Economics While it was originally a logging and agriculture based economy, it expanded to including river fishing, mining, hunting, and crafting as well. It's a relatively prosperous production town, and provides a large amount of lumber and small amount of ore to the surrounding areas. A number of guilds have also arisen, and manufacturing has started to be on the rise. Military Captain Tobias is the leader of the guard and militia, appointed captain by the council, he is the official leader of the military forces in the surrounding area and has nearly five dozen people under him, half that many in the town and the other half in various thorps and villages which he receives bi-weekly reports from. Most of the guard are warriors, though a few lieutenants are actually PC classes. Layout The layout of the town is similar to most urban areas, which many of the buildings have started to build up as opposed to out to avoid the sprawl which took place during the influx of humans. While the forest has reclaimed much from the rapid expansion over 200 years ago, some of the thorps and small villages are areas that used to be nexuses of activity. The roads between these are all maintained, one of the few things preserved from the massive sprawl. The center of the town has a large mechnical clocktower constructed by a group of gnomish engineers, though it has since fallen into disrepair, the clock frozen at 8:27. The clocktower is currently used by a local astrologist/meteorologist studying the movements of the planets and stars and weather patterns/formations. There is a business district with a few bakeries, an alchemist shop, a (retired) magicians shop, a cobbler, artist, armory, clockmaker, and many other misc. Professions. This is at the center of the city, in a series of squares and plazas next to the clocktower. A small wall surrounds this, mostly to manage traffic in and out easily and check for smuggled goods. The next district consists of several restaurants, inns, churches, and the Silver Apple Library. These streets were constructed with space in mind, have several dozen narrow and twisting ally ways and shortcuts. Lastly we have the Residentail district, where most citizens reside.